


Infatuated Migraines

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they confessed to each other, Rose had a lot to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuated Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble

  Laying in the sofa, my headache didn't seem to get any better. Kanaya had turned the lights off and sat at the small desk in the corner of our living room, sketching to the light of a small lamp. I couldn't help myself but stare at whatever she would do, and then blabber all about it to a very amused Jade. She said I had a "crush" on her. A crush? Jade, that is absolutely preposterous. How can you even collect the courage to say something like that. I don't have a crush. I'm helplessly infatuated with Kanaya Maryam.

  Let us be honest, shall we? There was no point in denying it now. Even in my current sickly state, my only wish was to get up and wrap my arms around her and whisper sweet things in her ears.

  Real sweet things. Not some form of cunning sarcasm. I actually wanted to mutter words of love until she believed my intelligence was nothing but a cluttering mess.

  It's not like she had a reason to doubt that. After all, I did attempt to sacrifice myself willingly during _her watch_.

  She turned her face back to look at me. I hid my eyes under the piece of moist cloth in my face. I wanted her to check on me and take care of me.

  All could hail the silly Lalonde. I was even thinking with alliterations. That was _not_ helping my headache.

  I just wished, for a second perhaps, she would look at me and smile.

_Can you do that, Kanaya?_

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
